reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Guard
First mentioned in chapter 1472, when Asura Adventurer Team defeated the Titan Warrior (Ancient Shrine Protector) in the Ice Crystal World. In chapter 1838, it was upgraded to Fragmented Legendary Rank. Description Guard (Shield, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Minimum Equipment Level: 50 * Equipment Requirement: Strength 1,400 Attributes adjust according to user's level. * Defense +9,450 (Level 50) * Block Rate: 39% * Strength +245, Endurance +224, Agility +190 * Defend Skill +3 Levels * Reaction ability +2 * Strength increased by 35%, Agility increased by 30%, and Endurance increased by 30% * Ignore Levels +20 * All item level requirements reduced by 5 Levels When equipped: * All magic damage received reduced by 50% * Reaction speed increased by 20% * Paralysis effects reduced by 40% * Frontal damage received reduced by 30% * All Resistances increased by 30%; Additional Passive Skill 1 - Guardian Shield * Automatically generates a layer of Guardian Energy, which can block an attack and absorb a portion of the attack's Strength to recover user's Stamina every 10 seconds. Additional Passive Skill 2 - Iron Wall * Reduces the impact from incoming attacks by 50%. If attacks are of a lower tier than user, reduces damage by 70%. If attacks are of the same or higher tier than user, reduces damage by 30%. Additional Active Skill 1 - Titan's Heart * Generates three layers of Protective Energy that absorbs damage equivalent to ten times of wielder's maximum HP, increases physique by 30%, reaction speed by 20%, and Movement Speed by 20% for 45 seconds. During this period, battle recovery improved by 800%, and healing received increased by 100%. * Cooldown: 5 minutes Additional Active Skill 2 - Titan's Will * Becomes immune to all control effects. Reduces all damage received by 95% and weakens negative effects by 90%. Increases Attack Speed by 100% and Movement Speed by 30%. Starting Movement Speed set at 80% of maximum Movement Speed. (Cannot stack with other Defensive Skills) * Duration: 30 seconds * Cooldown: 3 minutes Additional Active Skill 3 - Titan's Domain * Every non-friendly target within a 100-yard radius will increase wielder's Basic Attributes by 2%, reduces damage received by 1%, and heals wielder by 0.1% HP every second. (Maximum number of targets: 100) * Duration: 1 minute * Cooldown: 2 hours Hidden Effect: Despite it's metallic frame, the shield weights as light as a feather. Guard (Growth-Type Shield, Bronze Rank) * Minimum Equipment Level: 50 * Equipment Requirement: Strength 800 Attributes adjust according to user's level * Defense +3,550 (Level 50) * Block Rate: 32% * Strength +33, Endurance +47, Agility +29 * Defend Skill +1 Levels When equipped: * All magic damage received reduced by 30% * Reaction speed increased by 20% * Paralysis effects reduced by 30% Additional Passive Skill 1 - Guardian Shield * Automatically generates a layer of Guardian Energy, which can block an attack, every 30 seconds. Additional Passive Skill 2 - Iron Wall * Reduces the impact from incoming attacks by 30% and damage received by 10%. Additional Active Skill 1 - Titan's Heart * Generates a layer of Protective Energy that absorbs damage equivalent to five times of wielder's maximum HP for 30 seconds. During this time, player's battle recovery improved by 500% and healing received increased by 50%. * Cooldown: 5 minutes Additional Active Skill 2 - Titan's Will * Becomes immune to all control effects. Reduces all damage received by 80%. Increases Attack Speed by 50% and Movement Speed by 20%. Starting Movement Speed set at 70% of maximum Movement Speed. (Cannot stack with other Defensive Skills) * Duration: 15 seconds * Cooldown: 3 minutes Additional Active Skill 3 - Titan's Domain * Every non-friendly target within a 30-yard radius will increase wielder's Basic Attributes by 1%, reduces damage received by 1%, and heals wielder by 0.1% HP every second. (Maximum number of targets: 50) * Duration: 1 minute * Cooldown: 2 hours Can be upgraded to Fragmented Legendary Rank. Currently at Bronze Rank, can be upgraded to Mysterious-Iron Rank with 1,000 Magic Crystals Category:Equipment __NOEDITSECTION__